


Evidence

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely LifeonMars on her birthday, a 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).



Sherlock never tidies, except when John asks. Today, John asked. Not sure why. Doesn’t matter.

Stack papers (crime scene photos, case files, printed blog entries boldly marked with red pen). Rinse teacups. Dust mirror. Sweep fireplace.

Be helpful: take John’s things up to his room. Gather his book from his chair.

A photograph falls out. Pick up photograph.

Consider: a picture of the two of them from last week, laughing together at the Yard’s holiday party. 

Read it. Pretend it’s a clue.

Sherlock: as ever, oriented toward John as if they are magnets, drawn to meet at the center. Smiling, leaning in, as though trying to catch every word, every sigh, every breath…

As it always has been, and always will be.

(He frowns. He needs to hide it better.)

John, though: face bright and open, smile wide, his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. Giggling, happy, blushing. Glowing, in fact. Eyes fixed on Sherlock’s own.

Blink. Realize: these two men are in love.

Then remember: John this morning, nervous, hesitant as he asked his favor. Licking his lips. Smiling, staring, slightly flushed. Touching Sherlock's arm in farewell, fingertips slipping to his wrist, seemingly resistant to leave.

Asking Sherlock to be home for dinner.

Two bottles of wine on the counter. The weekend ahead.

Smiling, Sherlock slips the photograph back into the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to a dear soul, LifeonMars (MarsDaydream). All the best, dear one.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to EnduringChill and 221bJen for their assistance and support.


End file.
